It's agony to wait ( Elsanna)
by storm1209
Summary: Ana ahora vive la felicidad que tanto soñó al lado de su hermana, por su parte Elsa juró nunca separarse de Ana y no permitir que sus miedos vuelvan a controlarla, pero en en el reino quedaron algunas cosas pendientes.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Ana  
**

-"Estoy… ¿sudando?"- Me pregunté luego de haber recorrido casi todo el castillo frustrándome un poco porque ¡seguía sin encontrar a nadie!, Esta bien que la servidumbre es poca y la oscuridad es explicable ya que nunca se abren las ventanas, pero esto….. Esto era demasiado. -"¿John?"- Pregunté buscando a mi buen amigo en el lugar de siempre pero… -"oooook tampoco estás"- Sentí que mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse, así que salí del gran salón para seguir buscando, intentando calmarme a mí misma pero pasaba y pasaba el tiempo y yo ya empezaba a impacientarme….solo podía pensar en ella, ¿por qué no podía encontrarla?

-"Elsa? ….. Elsa?"- Murmuré, mientras una sensación conocida se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

A pesar del sudor me sentía helada -"¡Dios!, ni en el peor de los inviernos he tenido tanto frio, porque obviamente lo recordaría... Claro"- Me dije a mi misma mientras calentaba mis manos con mi aliento. Seguí caminando por los oscuros pasillos aceptando para mi desgracia lo obvio, ¡la temperatura no era normal!, era como…..como… ¡Como cuando Ella congeló mi corazón¡ Entré en pánico cuando vi que un mechón de mi cabello rojo se tornaba blanco -"¿Elsa?….. ay Dios no,no,no,no,no…..¿Elsa?"- murmuré mirando mi cabello sin poder creer lo que está pasando. -"Ok…. Respira… solo…. cálmate….."- me dije intentando regular mi respiración -"Ella está cerca Ana, ella está cerca….. Cuando volvió de su castillo de hielo Elsa prometió que nunca te dejaría de nuevo… y… y sabes que es verdad... Sé que es verdad"- Dije decidida - "Entonces…. ¿dónde está? …. ¿Y si también está en peligro?" Mi cuerpo dio un brinco estremeciéndose por la idea y comencé a buscarla desesperadamente.

-"Elsa!... Elsa!"- Mis murmullos se transformaron en gritos, comencé a correr por el que ya me parecía un interminable pasillo, ahora toda mi atención estaba puesta en encontrarla, solo me importaba encontrarla. -"Por el amor de Dios… Elsa, ¿dónde estás?"- Pensé mientras las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas confundiéndose rápidamente con las gotas de mi helado sudor.

-"Déjame en paz Ana"- Respondió una voz tan fría como la temperatura desde el final del oscuro pasillo haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera unos segundos, obligándome a asimilar lo que pasaba.

\- "No otra vez, no me dejes fuera otra vez"- Dije suplicante, me sentía tan débil. Ahora el frio no era rival importante frente a la impotencia y el dolor de las palabras que había pronunciado mi hermana. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y corrí desesperadamente hacía la voz. Mientras me acercaba reconocí la figura infantil de Elsa fulminándome con unos helados ojos azules. Sentí como mi corazón se partía en ocho mil pedazos y cada trocito me apuñalaba desde adentro, igual que cuando era pequeña. -"¿Elsa? por favor, déjame entrar"- Le supliqué con un hilo de voz, congelándome completamente después de escuchar el portazo frente a mi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abrí los ojos y de un brinco me levanté de mi cama, corriendo en la oscuridad hacia donde creía era la puerta, pero tropecé con todo mi armario dando una majestuosa voltereta entre mi ropa de Invierno y los tacones que Elsa calificó como engendros del yeti más diabólico de la montaña del norte.

Tock, Tock, Tock -"¿Ana? Ana, voy a entrar"- Escuché la voz suave y preocupada de mi hermana, un segundo después vi una hermosa cabellera rubia corriendo hacia el desastre que yo había causado -" Ana, qué pasó aquí?- Dijo quitándome pequeñas prendas que había sobre mi cabeza.

Era ella, estaba aquí, conmigo, como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeñas y yo tenía pesadillas, era ella, la que siempre me ha protegido, era ella siendo simplemente perfecta, era ella, era Elsa, mi Elsa. .

\- "No lo hagas de nuevo"- Murmuré recostándome en el pecho de Ella, que se sentía algo así como ….. lo único que necesitas en el planeta.

-"¿Hacer qué? ¿Ana, qué tienes?- Respondió evidentemente preocupada abrazándome con fuerza al notar que no paraba de temblar.

-"No me ignores, nunca más, por favor"

-"¿Pesadillas?- Preguntó soltando una pequeña risa burlona - "¿Cuándo crecerás, Ana?"- Me dijo extendiendo su brazo para ayudarme a levantar pero cuando lo hice caí en los brazos de mi hermana gracias al peor mareo de mi vida, subí la cabeza y la con una muy conocida expresión en su rostro "culpa" Ella sostuvo mi rostro con sus dos manos preparando una disculpa pero yo sólo sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a desbocarse y para rematar estaba segura de que me desmayaría, así que bajé la mirada intentando encontrar un punto fijo y como si el destino se confabulara para atontarme un poco más me encontré observando los delicados labios rozas de mi hermana muy a la altura de los míos, En ese instante perdí lo que me quedaba de juicio.

…...

**Elsa**

Sosteniendo el rostro de mi hermana en las manos la acerqué hacia mí.

-"Ana lo siento, N-No quise... No quise… hacerte sentir mal…..Yo …... soy una idiota"- Cerré mis ojos con fuerza preparándome para una herida y furiosa Ana.

\- "Elsa,…..te amo tanto"

-"….Ana?"- Abrí mis ojos de golpe sin poder creer la tranquila reacción de mi hermana menor, merezco una bofetada por haberme burlado de…. un momento… ¿Dijo que me Ama?... ¿por qué dice eso ahora?

-"No me dejes nunca"- Murmuró Ana interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras extendía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

\- "Quédate conmigo…por favor"- Ella hizo nula la distancia entre las dos mientras comenzaba a sentir que mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba. Cuando me di cuenta de la cercanía del rostro de Ana con el mío intenté alejar mis manos de sus mejillas pero la suave y suplicante voz más los dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura me detuvieron.

-"No me sueltes….."- Susurró.

Mi boca se abrió para responderle pero ni una sola palabra salió de ella.

-"Quédate conmigo"

-"Ana,… yo….."- Tartamudee, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por recordar como respirar.

-"Elsa….. no me sueltes"- Dijo Ana mientras se desvanecía cayendo a mis pies.

-"¡Ana!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Se suponía que tenía que cuidarla"- Dije para mí misma frustrada - "Sabía que no era buena idea dejarla ir con ustedes"- Subí un poco la voz mientras le daba la espalda a Kristoff, Olaf y a Sven que parecía no entender muy bien qué pasaba.

-"No es nuestra culpa Elsa"- murmuró Kristoff paciente – "ponerle límites a Ana es casi imposible"

\- "Lo sé, Kristoff conozco a mi hermana"- Lo interrumpí fríamente -"...por favor…. discúlpame"- Dije llevándome una de mis manos al rostro intentando esconder mi cólera -"No es mi intención llamarles la atención"- Solté el aire ruidosamente volviéndome hacia el trio -"Necesito saber qué pasó mientras estaban afuera y sólo ustedes estaban con ella"

Olaf observaba tímidamente como me recostaba frustrada en mi escritorio y dio unos cuantos pasitos adelante.

-"Tal vez ha sido mi culpa, yo fui quién no la cuidó"- Dijo el muñeco de nieve con una sumisa expresión. -"Tuvimos un día maravilloooso! No es verdad Sven?"- Al recordar aquello el reno dio varios brinquitos en círculos mientras algunos sonidos extraños salían de su hocico haciéndome sonreír un poco.- "Primero jugamos a las escondidas con los trolls, pero paramos pronto ya que Ana se puso de mal humor porque no diferenciaba un Troll de una roca, puedes creerlo? Luego uno de los pasteleros del reino nos dejó beber de la fuente de chocolate más grande de su pastelería y luego Ana hizo una esposa de nieve para mí, era taaaan hermosa"- Olaf cambió su divertido tono de voz a un acusador murmullo señalando con la cabeza al reno de tras de él. -"Todo fue perfecto hasta que Sven se comió su nariz"- Luego bajó su mirada y se frotó las dos pequeñas manos de madera con inseguridad. -"Después Ana quiso patinar sobre el hielo del fiordo pero ella resbaló, este se rompió y cayó en el agua helada, quise ayudarla, pero no me dejó entrar al agua, así que Sven llamó a Kristoff y él la rescató, siento no haber podido ayudarla"-

-"No te preocupes amiguito, no fue tu culpa"- Dije poniéndome a su altura, sonriendo para que se sintiera mejor.

-"Elsa, exactamente qué es lo que tiene Ana?"- Murmuró el rubio preocupado.

-"En la mañana la revisaron y dijeron que solo es un resfriado muy fuerte, pero debe cuidarse porque en la madrugada… tenía mucha fiebre" - Respondí ligeramente ruborizada.

-"Estas un poco roja ¿también tienes fiebre?"- Preguntó Olaf alarmado.

Sintiendo que me sonrojaba aún más me levanté de inmediato casi dando un brinco y dándole gracias a Dios por mi helada piel que nunca llegaría a un rojo intenso me dirigí hacia la puerta sin responderle al pobre Olaf que me seguía con su inocente mirada. Antes de salir respiré hondo y miré por encima de mi hombro al rubio.

-"Ah, Kristoff, la próxima vez que algo así suceda comunícamelo por favor...y.. Gracias"- Dije recuperando mi porte real mientras salía de la habitación.

-"Sven, estoy preocupado, creo que si está enferma"- Escuché a Olaf murmurando desde la habitación, haciéndome reír un poco mientras me dirigía a el cuarto de mi hermana.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-"Hasta que por fin me vienes a visitar, ya es más de medio día"- Me reprochó Ana frunciendo el ceño -"Casi estoy muriendo y tú no te dignas a visitarme"- Dijo subiendo la muñeca a su frente dramáticamente.

\- "Tranquila pequeña guerrera, me quedaré contigo todo el día"- Levanté una ceja seguida de una pequeña risa.

Ana abrió tanto los ojos que dudé seriamente si su reacción era por mis palabras o si detrás de mí había algún guardia con un muy muy gran pastel de chocolate. Luego de comprobar (disimuladamente) que ni el guardia ni el pastel existían caminé hacia la cama dispuesta a sentarme en el lugar que la feliz peli roja había hecho para mí.

-"¿Cómo sigues?- Pregunté mientras Ana se recostaba en mi regazo.

-"Mejor, siento haberte despertado anoche"- Murmuró mi hermana sintiéndome juguetear con su hermosa melena roja.

-"Siento haber sido tan tonta anoche, no sabía que te sentías mal"- Dije avergonzada evitando su mirada.

Ana sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. -"Ahora estás siendo tonta contigo"

Sonreí y acaricié devuelta la delicada mano de mi muy débil hermana que sonreía como si nada le estuviera pasando.

-"Ahora deja de serlo y comienza a ser mi enfermera"- Dijo con un tono autoritario mientras me daba golpecitos en la nariz.

-"Claro que si su majestad"- Respondí cerrando mis ojos divertida.

Ana pasó toda la tarde preguntándome que hacía en mi castillo de hielo y me escuchaba a veces sin parar de reír y yo respondí encantada todas sus preguntas.

-"No puedo creer que jugaras ajedrez con ese malvavisco gigante"

-"No es tan malo cuando lo conoces, la verdad es bastante divertido, le gustaba usar mi corona"

-"No me pareció tan divertido cuando lo conocí"- Respondió haciendo rodar sus ojos.

-"Ana, tú lo atacaste primero"- Dije golpeándola con la almohada saliendo rápidamente de la cama esquivando el contra ataque de mi falsamente enojada hermana. -"Por suerte estaba tu novio para protegerte como ayer en la tarde según escuché"- Levanté una ceja y me dirigí a la chimenea.

-"Elsa, tres cosas: Uno; solo le lancé una bola de nieve y luego tu amigo se puso histérico, Dos; No necesito que nadie me proteja y Tres; Kristoff no es mi novio, es…...Mi mejor amigo"

-"¿Tu mejor amigo?, Ana, creí que estabas enamorada de él, ¿Por qué rompieron? Quiero decir…. ¿Te hizo algo?.

-"Elsa, Kriss nunca me haría daño y sí, creía lo mismo pero también creí que estaba enamorada de Hans, ¿No?" - Ana se levantó de la cama envuelta en una manta y sonriendo se sentó a mi lado frente a la chimenea

-"¿Entonces?... ¿Qué le dijiste?

-"Que estaba enamorada de alguien más"

-"¿De alguien más? Ana, lo lamento pero estoy confundida.

-"¿Te parece si hablamos de esto después?, ahora no me siento muy bien"- murmuró mientras se arropaba con su manta.

-"Claro, n-no te preocupes, quieres que llame a alguien para que te revise?"- Me levanté de la silla sintiéndome un poco incómoda. Imagino que le gusta compartir algunas cosas conmigo pero tampoco tengo el derecho de saber absolutamente todos los detalles de su vida privada.

-"No, yo solo necesito dormir un poco"- Respondió dulcemente.

-"Comprendo, de cualquier manera ya está tarde, te dejaré descansar y no te preocupes en bajar al comedor, encargaré que traigan la cena a tu cuarto"- Di la vuelta dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-"¿Elsa?..¿Puedes quedarte con migo esta noche?… por favor"

Me quedé inmóvil cuando escuché su voz, Ana se escuchaba igual de frágil que en la madrugada, no pude evitar recordar como temblaba en mis brazos y sus hermosos ojos celestes pidiéndome que no la dejara, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora ¿a quién intentaba engañar? no quería dejarla, Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia ella atrapando su mano suavemente mientras la dirigía a la cama, cuando llegamos la metí dentro de las sábanas y después me senté al otro extremo repitiendo la acción con mis piernas.

-"Nunca te di las gracias por no soltarme cuando te lo pedí"- Dijo recostándose de nuevo sobre mi regazo -"Me sentía realmente mal y además tuve un sueño horrendo"

-"Ana, ¿Lo recuerdas….….todo?"- una pizca alegría pasó por mi corazón haciéndolo latir rápidamente.

-"Claro que sí, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?- Respondió mirándome suave y soñolientamente.

-"No lo sé, Pensé que delirabas… por la fiebre"- enredé mis dedos en su roja cabellera mientras ella se relajaba por el contacto.

-"No, No lo hice"- Negó con una sonrisa.

Ahí estaba ella medio dormida en mis piernas, regalándome su tierna mirada celeste, ella, mi pequeña guerrera, la que se asusta con una pesadilla pero no le asusta ir a la cima de una montaña a buscarme sola, ahí estaba ella, siendo simplemente perfecta, siendo Ana, mi Ana.

-"…...Ana, También te amo"-

-"Lo sé"- Respondió cerrando los ojos.

-"Nunca voy a dejarte"- le dije besando su frente

-"Nunca lo he dudado"- Dijo besando mi nariz.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Ana**

–"¿Princesa Ana?"

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad por la pereza, mi cabello estaba revuelto y tenía un hilo de baba asomándose por la comisura de mi boca.

–"¿Si?"

-"Soy yo princesa, siento mucho despertarla"- Respondió la voz desde afuera de mi cuarto.

-"No, no te preocupes,…desperté hace horas …..¿Quién es?"- Dije despertando nuevamente.

-"Aún soy yo princesa, Tiene que arreglarse."

-"¿Arreglarme para qué?"

-"El desayuno, princesa." - Estiré mi brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama esperando encontrarla pero ya no estaba.

-"Esta bien, bajo en un minuto y muchas gracias hombre que siempre me despierta y aún no sé quién es porque mi hermana teme que soborne para que me deje dormir un poco más"

-"Es un placer Princesa"- Dijo alejándose de mi puerta.

Salí de mi cama sintiendo el inclemente frio del invierno bajo mis pies, recogí lo mejor que pude mi cabello y me vestí rápidamente. Dando saltitos acomodé como pude mi bota y antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta vi una notita pendiendo de un delgado hilo hecho de hielo que llamó mi atención.

_Hola pequeña, si aún te sientes mal por favor ignora el que te hayan despertado y vuelve a la cama, en caso contrario arréglate pronto, te espero para desayunar. Un beso. _

_Elsa._

-"Elsa" – Murmuré.

Tomé la nota y sin pensar la abracé tan fuerte como pude contra mi corazón. Abrí la puerta y salí metiendo el papel dentro del pequeño cinturón de mi vestido, como de costumbre baje las escaleras deslizándome por el barandal y aterricé exitosamente de pie. Las mujeres del servicio me saludaron con una sonrisa y yo respondí de la misma manera mientras cruzaba el salón de baile dirigiéndome hacia el comedor. Caminé tranquilamente hasta que al final del pasillo Elsa brilló frente a las puertas del comedor por el reflejo de la luz del sol sobre los cristales de hielo en su vestido. Ella se veía…tan hermosa.

-"Elsa".

-"¿Ana?"

-"Hola"

-"Hola" – Respondió con una tierna sonrisa. – "¿Dormiste bien?"

-"Oh maravillosamente fue… ya sabes… lindo"

-"Si, lo fue" – murmuró mirando al suelo.

-"Hoy te ves especialmente hermosa, no porque no lo seas, siempre eres hermosa, siempre lo pienso pero cuando lo digo hablo de más y entonces tú te ríes…como por ejemplo ahora."

-"Tú también te ves muy hermosa esta mañana" – Dijo divertida.

En ese instante las altas puertas de madera se abrieron y detrás de ellas aparecieron dos guardias comenzando una reverencia; Elsa saludó amable y caminó sin mucho afán entre los dos hombres.

-"Buenos días princesa ¿cómo se encuentra esta mañana?".

-"Buenos días, mucho mejor, gracias" - Respondí

-"Se ve más feliz que de costumbre."

-"Si, lo estoy"

\- "Eso nos alegra princesa Ana."- Dijo el otro hombre.

Sonreí a los dos guardias y entré al salón de inmensos ventanales, tapicería roja y candelabros de madera colgantes, alcanzando a mi hermana quien para ese entonces ya me observaba de re ojo sonriendo. Elsa se sentó y le dio unas palmaditas a la silla que estaba a su lado para que me sentara junto a ella.

-"¿Te levantaste muy temprano?" – Dije observando mi desayuno

"Si, debía firmar algunos papeles y era necesario entregarlos temprano en la mañana." –Dijo después de tomar un sorbo de su té.

-"Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda o te sientes sola llámame, aunque de verdad creo que necesitas vacaciones"

-"Aun no es conveniente que tome vacaciones y Ana, me gusta más que estés afuera con Olaf, ya estuviste demasiados años aquí encerrada."

-"Creo que está bien si estar adentro significa estar contigo" – ¿Y si le pregunto qué quiso decir con ese te amo? . –"Elsa…recuerdas.."

-"Reina Elsa" - Interrumpió Kai el asistente real entrando al salón.

\- "¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó sorprendida.

-"Majestad ¿podría acompáñeme a su despacho?"

-"¿Ahora?"

-"Es de suma importancia"

Elsa cerró los ojos decepcionada después de echarnos una mirada a su desayuno y a mi y se dirigió al robusto hombre.

-"De acuerdo, por favor espérame ahí, iré en un momento." Dijo acomodando un mechón de su fleco.

-"Como ordene, majestad." – El hombre hizo una reverencia en nuestro honor y se retiró.

-"Ana."

-"¿Si?"

-"¿Te veo más tarde?"

-"Claro que si"- Ella me regaló esa tierna sonrisa otra vez y definitivamente creo que me sonrojé.

\- "Sé que dije que me gusta que estés afuera pero… no mientras estés enferma así que por ahora permanece dentro del castillo por favor" – Elsa me dio un largo y cálido abrazo el cual correspondí con gusto y después se alejó. –"Adiós, te quiero" – dijo finalmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

-"Yo a ti." – murmuré sacando la pequeña nota de mi cinturón fijándome en los últimos renglones.

"_un beso. _

_Elsa."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Elsa**

-"¿Kai, cuéntame por favor"

-"Todo está listo majestad"

-"¿Saldrán ahora?"

-"Si, a no ser que usted desee postergarlo"

-"No, me parece bien."

-"Alteza ¿sucede algo?"

"No quiero cometer un error Kai"- Dije observando mi reflejo en la ventana.

-"Majestad, Arendelle y nuestros hombres están con usted por favor confíe en ellos."

-"Ya lo hago. Por favor que los guardias entreguen toda la información que puedan en cuanto regresen y Kai, que Ana no se entere."

-"Entendido."

-"Te lo agradezco."

-"Siempre será un honor servirle Majestad."

El hombre hizo una reverencia y desapareció de la habitación después de dejar una pila de pergaminos sobre mi escritorio. Cuando finalmente hubo cerrado la puerta suspiré y me dejé caer pesadamente en la silla real.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Reina Elsa, su hermana me ha dejado encargada de decirle que se encuentra en la biblioteca y que la esperará allí hasta que finalice sus pendientes."

-"Se lo agradezco, ahora mismo estaba buscándola." - Acepté la reverencia de la mucama y me dirigí hacia mi nuevo destino. El dia era especialmente brillante, a pesar del invierno la luz entraba al castillo en todas direcciones dándole un tinte de calidez al lugar, las chimeneas ardían y un olor a chocolate caliente reinaba en el castillo haciendo rugir mi estómago. De verdad necesitaba comer algo pronto. Caminé por los pasillos pensando en Ana, ¿cómo pude haber vivido sin ella? ….. no, nunca lo hice, ella siempre estuvo conmigo. Me ama, lo dijo la noche anterior, siempre lo hizo y yo ….la amo, claro que la amo, aunque de una manera diferente. Si ella lo supiera ¿qué tanto cambiarían las cosas? ¿Me odiaría? Ana odiándome… ni siquiera tolero la idea, no puedo vivir sin ella.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba frente al portón abierto de la biblioteca observando a mi hermana parada frente a un reloj haciendo "tlick tlock" con la lengua en sincronía perfecta con el péndulo.

-"Ana"

-"¡Elsa! estaba esperándote"

-"Vine tan pronto como pude, lo siento."

-"N…no te…ah….Achoo!"

-"¿Todo en orden?" – En un instante estuve a su lado y reí acomodándole el cabello sobre sus ojos.

-"Si, perfectamente."

-"Ana, si te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo por favor."

-"Elsa estoy bien, solo fue un estornudo, los tendré por unos cuantos días más."

-"Lo sé, es que no quiero que nada te pase."

-"Nada me pasará." – Musitó suavemente.

A pesar de que hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación me sentía bastante tranquila con su compañía sin embargo, Ana mordía su labio inferior y se veía pensativa.

-"¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?"

-"No, pero no quiero tener otra…. No me gustan" – Dijo poniendo su mirada en el suelo apenada.

-"No te preocupes, no he conocido a nadie al que le agraden"

-"Cuando estoy enferma suelo tenerlas y… solo me siento bien cuando te quedas conmigo, siempre fue asi." – Ella clavó su mirada en el suelo y se llevó un mechón inexistente de cabello tras su oreja.

-"Ya que eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, me quedaré contigo cuando lo necesites pequeña." – Dije levantando su mentón con la punta de mis dedos.

-"Entonces…... quédate siempre" – Murmuró y atrapó mi mano con las suyas a la altura de su boca, ella cerró los ojos y el mundo pareció desaparecer. Nada, nuca sería más tierno que ella, la quero,… Dios, la amo; sentía una calidez absoluta viajando por todo mi cuerpo que descansaba en mi pecho haciéndome feliz.; Cerré mis ojos y desee poder parar el tiempo y quedarme con ella así, para siempre; un suspiro después sentí la calidez de su cuerpo frente a mi, abrí mis ojos de golpe y ella estaba ahí a milímetros de mi rostro.

-"¿Ana?" – Murmuré sintiendo mi corazón latir ferozmente en mi garganta.

-"¿Si?" – Respondió casi inaudible.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Nada, no me he movido"- hizo falta un segundo para darme cuenta de que ella tenía razón, no se había movido, yo me había inclinado hacia ella.

"Por Dios, Ana lo siento yo…" Una mano alrededor de mi cintura evitó que tomara distancia eliminando por completo el espacio entre las dos.

-"Hazlo… por favor."

-"Ana…."

-"Esta vez no me desmayaré, lo prometo" – Sus ojos azules viajaron a los míos y alternaron con mi boca, ella soltó suavemente la mano que a un nos unía y la dejo descansar en mi cuello. Había olvidado cualquier excusa para evitar que esto pasara y para este entonces tampoco me interesaba inventar alguna así que mis manos viajaron a su rostro, Inhale el aroma que me regalaba la cercanía en su piel y me abandone a mi único deseo…. Sentir sus labios.

-"Buenas tardes My lady, aquí está la comida que ordenó "

-"¡Buenas tardes!"- Dijimos al unísono separándonos inmediatamente al escuchar a Gerda y a las otras dos mujeres del servicio entrando a la biblioteca. Ellas ponían bandejas con comida sobre el escritorio adecuándolo como comedor por lo que definitivamente esto había sido idea de Ana.

Mientras las observaba me di cuenta de que aún estaba reteniendo el aire y de que mi corazón latía más rápido de lo que lo estaba haciendo momentos atrás. Miré a Ana por un segundo y noté sus ojos totalmente abiertos escrutando los gestos de Gerda quién parecía no darse cuenta.

-"Bueno princesa hemos terminado, ¿desea algo más?"

-"No, así está bien gracias." – Dijo casi de manera automática.

-"¡Bien! entonces nos retiraremos, ¡que tengan buen provecho! "- Dijo con su acostumbrado jubilo saliendo de la habitación junto con las otras dos mujeres.

-"¿Elsa, ellas….?"- Preguntó Ana aun observando la puerta.

-"No lo sé"- Dije mirando en la misma dirección.

Un segundo después Ana me miró y soltó una carcajada de complicidad haciéndome reír con ella.

-"Esto es para ti. Sé que no haz comido nada y bueno es tarde, supuse que tendrías hambre…. ¿te gusta?"

Abracé mi ruidoso estomago luego de que respondiera descaradamente por mi mientras mi pequeña sonreía divertida.

-"Se ve delicioso."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aunque mis manos y las de mi hermana no se unían completamente, pasado un rato en la mesa Ana se había encargado de mantenerlas en contacto rozando nuestros dedos o dejando sutilmente su mano sobre la mía; De vez en cuando Ella me miraba y sonreía tímidamente volviendo al instante a la conversación como si quisiera pasar por alto mi creciente sonrojo no muy diferente al suyo.

-"Se siente bien saber que ibas a hacerlo." – Dijo después de unos minutos más de solo escuchar el sonido del reloj en la habitación poniendo la mirada en su regazo. –"Te dije que había terminado con Kristoff porque amaba a alguien mas, bueno…. Tu eres esa persona."

Creo que mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿No se suponía que me odiaría por esto?

-"Kriss dice que supo lo que sentía desde el momento en que me conoció así que cuando se lo dije no lo tomó por sorpresa, fue una suerte para mí."-¿Kristoff aceptó?

. –"También dice que creía que yo no tenía idea sobre el amor hasta que me vio contigo, dice que no debo tener miedo, que debo seguir el camino que mi corazón me muestre y Elsa todos los caminos llegan a ti."

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que no me sorprendería si ella podía escucharlo, quería decirle que la amaba, quería acariciar su rostro y decirle que todo estaría bien, que lo que sentía estaba a salvo porque mi felicidad y mi corazón estaban con ella, pero todas las razones que había olvidado hacia unos minutos volvieron topándome de nuevo con la realidad; No podía hacer eso, Ana merecía un hogar y un futuro feliz , cualquier persona estaría feliz de darle lo que merece, conmigo estaría condenada a las apariencias y al encierro permanente… de nuevo, no podía hacerle eso, no podía ser tan egoísta.

-"Ana, no funcionará." - Mi voz sonó con más autoridad de la que quería e instintivamente lleve mis manos lejos de las de mi hermana.

-"¿por qué no? podemos.."

-"No quiero repetirlo."- Interrumpí y sus ojos azules se cubrieron de lágrimas.

-"Pero….escúchame, podemos..."

-"Dije que no lo repetiría"

-"Elsa.."

-"Ahora…por favor déjame sola." –Interrumpí fríamente.

-"Entiendo, siento haberte molestado" – Ana se levantó de la mesa y lentamente se dirigió a la puerta. –"De verdad lo siento"- Y sin más salió silenciosamente.

Una pequeña ventisca comenzó a formarse a mi alrededor mientras observaba los copos de nieve pintar de blanco la habitación, intenté detenerlo pero parecía que pensar en amor empeoraba las cosas.

La había vuelto a echar, ¿es que estaba destinada a romperle el corazón? Yo también la amaba ¿Por qué debía ser de esa manera? Envidiaba tanto a Kristoff incluso a Hans en este momento.

-"Contrólate, puedes hacerlo." – Me dije levantándome de mi asiento. -"Después habrá tiempo para hablar con ella, piensa en algo más, ¡piensa en otra cosa!."

Golpee el escritorio y antes de que el plato de Ana cayera al suelo todo se congeló al instante.

-"No lo dejes salir….. Contrólate…. No sientas…No sientas….No…" - Al demonio, no voy a perderla. –"¡Ana!" – Salí rápidamente de la habitación, no tenía idea de en donde se había metido pero tenía que encontrarla. Mis pasos se aceleraron cada vez más hasta que me encontré corriendo por el pasillo dirigiéndome a su cuarto.

-"Majestad ¿se encuentra bien?."

-"Gerda, ¿Ana está en su habitación?"

-"No, pero hace unos minutos la vi entrar a las caballerizas y salir del castillo disparada en su caballo, intentamos detenerla ya que por su salud no debe salir pero no escuchó a nadie, la pobrecita se veía muy triste."

-"Gracias" – Me pareció escuchar a Gerda hablar detrás de mi pero no me importó, bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí a la entrada donde un guardia me hacía reverencia.

-"Buenas tardes majestad"

-"Que preparen un carruaje, lo necesito ahora." – Sabia que había sido cortante pero no tenía tiempo para formalismos.

-"La está esperando afuera majestad. Gerda sabía que iría a buscar a la princesa así que avisó a Kai y él nos encargó que lo tuviéramos listo para usted, además, algunos guardias la acompañaran, así será mucho más fácil encontrarla. "

Sentí que una carga se me quitaba de los hombros y entendí porque mi padre confiaba tanto en los esposos y en sus hombres.

-"Muchas gracias, no lo olvidaré, lo prometo." – El guardia me sonrió y abrió las puertas permitiéndome ver el Carruaje real.

-"¿Majestad, si la princesa vuelve antes de que usted lo haga qué le decimos?

-"Que haré que funcione" – Dije cruzando la puerta.

**¡Hola otra vez!**

**Preferiría no tener que poner nada al final el cap porque de verdad me parece que le quita la magia pero creo que es necesario esta vez. Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias y dedicarle el cap anterior a ** **aledartz por tomarse el tiempo de ayudarme a subirlo y a Mary por la confianza incluso antes de leerlo y por la ternura en sus comentarios, si tengo la suerte de que estén por aquí de nuevo pues mil gracias y les mando un abrazo hasta donde sea que se encuentren. **

**Y respondiendo a muchas preguntas, esta historia no es un one shot **** , lo que pasó fue que estuve trabajando y el horario laboral era de 11 horas entonces llegaba muy cansada y me dormía escribiendo! Nunca dejé de escribir pero no fluía de la misma manera y la idea es divertirme haciéndolo también. **

**No se olviden de comentar, el próximo cap llegará pronto. ¡Ha Det!**


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

**Ana**

Bajé de mi caballo y corrí lo más rápido que pude mientras las lágrimas empapaban mi rostro, quería acostarme en mi cama y llorar hasta que el dolor en mi pecho y la impotencia desaparecieran. Me detuve cuando por fin llegue al valle de la roca viviente encontrándolo tan tranquilo como de costumbre.

-"¿Bulda?, Bulda ¿dónde estás?" – Dije entre sollozos buscando con mis ojos la roca correcta, inmediatamente los trolls comenzaron a rodar dándole paso a Bulda quien me permitió ver su rostro en instantes.

-"¿Qué pasa cariño, por qué esa carita?."

-"Me dijo que no, dijo que no funcionaría y me echó."

-"Oh mi niña, no es fácil cambiar a alguien, es muy pronto para darse por vencida"

-"Duele y duele mucho." – Dije limpiando mis lágrimas con el borde de mis guantes.

-"Ella tiene un gran corazón, confía en eso."

-"Ella no quiere verme"- Sentí como el nudo en mi garganta volvía a formarse amenazando con dejarme sin poder hablar un buen rato –"Después de lo de Kristoff no debería estar aquí pero no sabía a donde más ir, lo siento"

-"Oh cariño siempre serás bienvenida, además sabíamos que no durarían demasiado, cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez tu corazón ya le pertenecía a la reina, solo era cuestión de hacer un ajuste y todo estaría en su sitio"

-"¿Qué? pero estuvieron a punto de casarme en este lugar."

-"Oh teníamos que hacerte entrar en razón de alguna manera chiquilla, ese otro chico no era el adecuado y no podíamos mostrarte el camino, descubrirlo era tu trabajo así que digamos que mi Kristoff y tu hacían una bonita pareja mientras tomabas la decisión correcta."

-"¿Ustedes lo sabían?"

-"Por supuesto que si, te dimos pistas todo el tiempo." - Dijo mirándome sorprendida junto con los demás trolls.

-"¿Disculpa?"- Estoy consciente de lo distraída que puedo llegar a ser pero definitivamente recordaría si hubieran hablado de Elsa.

-"Hija, te lo dije antes y te lo repetiré; La única manera de encontrar la respuesta es el amor. En su momento te asustaste y elegiste a nuestro bebe, pero estás aquí porque supiste encontrar tu acto de verdadero amor y funcionó ¿verdad? así que no te compliques, esa chica es la indicada, recuerda, no podrás decidir bien si sientes angustia o temor, debes confiar en tu corazón, ciegamente, ella hará lo mismo, ustedes están unidas por el lazo del amor verdadero y este es imposible de romper o ignorar. No temas, ve por ella." – Dijo con una gran sonrisa que seguramente hubiera correspondido pero sus palabras hacían que mi pecho doliera aún más.

-"¿Cómo puedo decírselo?, ni siquiera sé si lo siente o no."-Dije quitando las lágrimas que no paraban de caer por mi rostro.

-"Pregúntale." – Dijo el pequeño troll mirando atentamente detrás de mi.

-"Ana." – Escuché su voz y voltee inmediatamente. Ella estaba a unos metros frente a mi observándome, ignorando la mirada de los trolls puesta fijamente sobre ella.

-"Elsa, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" –Dije y mi voz se quebró.

-"Vine por ti."

-"No tenías que hacerlo, yo… regresaré pronto y estoy bien abrigada, así que..." – Dije desviando mi mirada.

-"Ana lo siento, soy una tonta".

-"¿Qué? – Cerré mi capa y me aferré a ella como si así recogiera los pedacitos de corazón que había esparcidos por mi pecho.

-"Te amo, no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti"- Bufó casi con resignación –"Tengo que protegerte y me enamoré de ti Ana, no sé cómo hacer las dos cosas al tiempo, creí que la solución sería que estuvieras al lado de alguien mas, tal vez si me hacía a un lado encontrarías a esa persona y tendrías una vida feliz, pero separarnos no fue la solución correcta en el pasado y no pude encontrar una razón por la que fuera la correcta ahora."

Miré a Bulda sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando mientras ella sonreía encantada a Elsa y asentía para que siguiera.

-"Por favor… perdóname, no quiero perderte de nuevo"

-"¿Sabes por qué odio las pesadillas?" - Murmuré – "Las odio porque siempre me abandonas, me haces a un lado o te vas, hace un rato mis peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad de nuevo y fue horrible Elsa, me dolió mucho y… y ya no quiero tener miedo, ya no quiero vivir de ese modo.

-"Entonces…. quédate conmigo." - Elsa me dio una mirada tan sincera que de verdad tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no correr a sus brazos. -"No te dejaré, no vuelvas a dudarlo por favor. Ana, dijiste que habías terminado con Kristoff porque me amabas y yo te amo de la misma manera así que solo me resignaré a dejarte ir si me dices que me vaya".

-"Dijiste que no funcionaría"

-"No me importa, funcionará"

-"….No lo haré"

-"¿Qué?"- Dijo y por un momento la temperatura del lugar descendió drásticamente.

-"No lo haré"

-"Pero….Ana escúchame por favor"

-"No lo haré"

-"Pero…. Por qué?"

-"Lo siento."

-"No, Ana…. no voy a irme sin ti"

-"Esta bien, no es como que vaya a sacar una bola gigante de nieve para que lo hagas." – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"¿Qué?"

-" No te diré que te vayas, Elsa, viniste hasta aquí a retractarte, tendría que estar mal de la cabeza para hacerlo, además… tampoco quiero vivir sin ti" – Me encogí de brazos y Elsa comenzó a acercarse y apenas estuvo a mi alcance me lancé a sus brazos sintiendo la calidez de ser bienvenida en ellos y a la temperatura del lugar normalizarse.

-"¿Quieres matarme?" – Sonrió con alivio.

-"¿Por qué?, enserio, no tengo un guardián de nieve, no sé por qué te asustaste tanto."

-"Te amo." – Murmuró.

-"Y yo a ti"

–"No renunciaré a ti de nuevo, lo prometo."

-"Me aseguraré de que cumplas tu palabra."- Enseguida recordé el pequeño papel que traía en mi cinturón y lo desdoblé de la manera correcta solo para dejar visible lo que me interesaba.-"Por cierto, aun me debes esto."

Elsa leyó la última frase de la nota que me había dejado esta mañana y soltó el aire con decisión y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Siento haberlo pasado por alto pequeña." – Una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla e instintivamente cerré los ojos después de que Elsa humedeciera sus labios acercándose a mi.

-"¡Esperen!" – Escuchamos el potente grito del pequeño troll deteniéndonos –"Primero deben celebrar la boda y decir: si acepto. "

-"¡NO!" – Creo que el valle de la roca viviente se estremeció cuando todos sus trolls gritaron al unísono reprochándole al pequeño su interrupción. Elsa por su parte contuvo una carcajada haciéndome reír.

-"Creo que debemos irnos." – Murmuró entrelazando nuestras manos.

Ella sonrió despidiéndose respetuosamente de Bulda quien también estaba tomada de las manos con Cliff, ellos se despidieron con el mismo respeto y la acostumbrada reverencia para la reina, pero cuando llegó mi turno Bulda me dio un abrazo de troll que ciertamente me iba a romper la espalda y un beso en cada mejilla.

-"Gracias." – Le dije poniéndome de pie.

-"Cuando quieras linda; Ahora ve y nunca sueltes la mano de esa mujer."

Elsa inició la marcha haciéndome caminar junto a ella por su agarre y en ese momento entendí a qué se refería Bulda, giré mi cabeza encontrando al par de esposos aun sin soltarse y por primera vez me sentí de la misma manera en que tal vez ellos se sentían; eran uno, sus almas se pertenecían la una a la otra y tomarse de las manos era el lazo físico de esa unión, solo un gesto para recordarse que aunque estuvieran separados en cuerpos diferentes su otra mitad estaba a su lado compartiendo esta vida junto a ellos. En ese instante apreté la mano de Elsa y ella repitió el gesto sonriendo para sí misma.

Unos metros adelante pudimos observar a la guardia real junto con mi caballo esperándonos, inmediatamente nos observaron, uno de los guardias abrió una de las puertas y esperó pacientemente hasta que estuvimos dentro del carruaje para cerrarla. Elsa tomó una manta que estaba estratégicamente acomodada en el asiento de enfrente y me cubrió con ella sujetando nuevamente mi mano cuando terminó.

-"¿Ana, tienes sueño?" – Preguntó luego de que me pasé uno de mis puños por los ojos.

-"No, estoy cansada"

-"Puedes recostarte en mis piernas si quieres" – No me hice rogar, adoro dormir sobre sus piernas y estaba bastante cansada luego de haber llorado tanto, así que simplemente pasé su brazo sobre mi cabeza y me acomodé en su regazo.

-"Majestad estamos listos."- Escuché a uno de los guardias afuera, Elsa hizo un movimiento con su mano para quitar la nieve del camino y un segundo después ya estábamos dirigiéndonos a Arendelle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Creo que nunca le había prestado tanta atención a los detalles de la ventana de mi habitación como lo estaba haciendo en este momento, tenía la impresión de que si me dormía, despertaría y todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy sería un sueño y ya bastante difícil había sido decirle lo que sentía a Elsa una vez, repetirlo definitivamente me traumaría. Apenas estuvimos fuera del carruaje un grupo de personas interceptó a Elsa con papeles y Kai le hablaba con urgencia sobre una avalancha en las afueras de Arendelle y desde entonces han estado en su despacho. No quiero restarle importancia a la situación pero ¿sería demasiado pedir cinco minutos a solas con ella? Quiero decir, es tarde ¿Por qué no vendría a darme las buenas noches? tal vez aún estaba ocupada ¿Se habría ido a dormir?. Me recosté en la ventana usando mis brazos como almohada y suspiré observando la aurora boreal tan hermosa, tan elegante, tan majestuosa, tan igual a Elsa, ¿Cómo puede existir tanta belleza en una sola persona? En ese momento la última braza de fuego de la chimenea se apagó y suspiré pesadamente, ¡genial! Ahora estaría sola y tendría frio. Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí a la chimenea, tal vez podría encenderla.

-"Ana, ¿aún estas despierta?" – Escuché desde afuera de mi habitación y creo que nunca había corrido tan rápido.

-"Si, hola" – Dije después de abrir y los labios de Elsa se curvearon dibujando una cansada sonrisa.

-"Hola pequeña" – Elsa ladeo la cabeza recostándola en el marco de la puerta mientras se cruzába de brazos.

-"Creí que no vendrías"

-"Me lo imaginé, lo siento"

-"Oh no, está bien, cosas de reina entiendo"

-"Estamos algo atareados últimamente"- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Estas aquí, es lo que importa.".

-"Lo sé …Ana, solo vine a darte las buenas noches" -Ella acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y sonreí como tonta; Ni siquiera sé si es normal que me guste que me haga eso

-"Esta bien"- Elsa se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente como todas las noches.

-"Hasta mañana"

-"Hasta mañana"

-"Te quiero"

-"Yo te quiero a ti."

Contra mi voluntad cerré la puerta, hice mi camino hacia mi cama y me tiré boca abajo abriéndome paso entre las sabanas solo con los pies.

-"Aun me debe un beso."- Resoplé contra la almohada.

-"Ana"

-"¿Elsa?"- Dije sentándome de un brinco después de escuchar su voz tras la puerta.

-"¿Vienes un momento?"

-"Claro"- Me levanté de la cama y cuando abrí la puerta Elsa tenía un camisón azul y estaba abrazando su almohada.

-"No subí hasta el valle de la roca viviente para dormir sola esta noche"

-"Eso es bueno porque la chimenea acaba de apagarse y creo que necesitaré calor extra."- Arrastré a Elsa hasta mi cama dándole poco tiempo para cerrar la puerta, apenas estuvimos ahí me metí bajo las sabanas y le indiqué que hiciera lo mismo; cuando se acomodó me abracé a su cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo con el mío dejándome su brazo como almohada.

-"Me gusta cuando estás aquí."

-"A mi también"

-"Hueles bien."-Murmuré acurrucándome.

-"Gracias"

-"¿Por qué traes un camisón corriente en lugar de tu vestido?"

-"No quería que tuvieras frio en caso de que me dijeras que podía quedarme"

-"Te cambiaste rápido."

-"No necesito mucho tiempo para hacerlo. ¿Se me ve mal?"

-"No, te ves hermosa, tu siempre te ves hermosa." – Dije contra su cuello y Elsa rio mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

-"Podría acostumbrarme a esto Ana."

-"¿A qué te diga que eres hermosa? pues voy a decírtelo mucho."

-"A vivir así de feliz… a tu lado." - Elsa me dio un beso en la nariz haciéndome reír y cuando subí mi mirada para hacer lo mismo sus labios estaban demasiado cerca para ignorarla; Me quedé un instante observándola y sin pensarlo acaricie su labio inferior con la punta de mis dedos quedando como siempre, totalmente hipnotizada con su boca.

-"Elsa..."

-"¿Si?"- Murmuró

-"Voy a besarte, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?."

-"N..No, ninguno"- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-"De acuerdo."- Retiré mis dedos de sus labios y enseguida los reemplacé con un pequeño beso; hubiera sido un caos si ella hubiera salido corriendo pero por suerte Elsa tomó mi mejilla, profundizo el beso y yo me derretí en sus brazos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Elsa**

Sus labios eran suaves y parecían encajar perfectamente en los míos, por primera vez mi corazón latía por ella sin miedos ni restricciones, era perfecto. Ana se relajó en mis brazos y por un momento me olvidé por completo de cualquier cosa que no fueran sus labios y la increíble sensación que estos le causaban a los míos, sentía que la amaba de una manera que me superaba de todas las formas posibles y para este entonces era obvio que nunca podría amar algo o a alguien de la manera en que la amaba a ella, era suya…. Siempre había sido suya.

-"Por Dios, Elsa…. "- Ana miró sobre nosotras después de separarse y yo la seguí de inmediato encontrando la habitación totalmente iluminada de azul por millones de pequeños cristales de hielo suspendidos en el aire. -"Woow, es como el cielo cuando tiene muchas estrellas."

-"Es hermoso"- Admití igual de impresionada.

-"¿Es siempre asi?" – Dijo gateando hacia el final de su cama para observar mejor las pequeñas luces.

-"¿Siempre qué?"

-"Siempre que besas a alguien…. ¿Es asi?"

-"No lo sé….. Nunca había besado a alguien"

-"¿Tu nunca qué?" – Ana se dio la vuelta rápidamente mirándome atónita.

-"Nunca había besado a alguien"- Repetí apenada.

-"Pero …¿por qué?"

-"Ana, pasé toda mi vida evitando cualquier contacto físico con las personas, jamás consideré posible el hecho de besar a alguien, no tenía idea qué podía pasar…. ni siquiera intentaba imaginarlo."

-"Pues lo único grave que causan tus besos son mariposas en la pansa y bueno… luz en el lugar al parecer."

-"¿Ni siquiera un poco de frio?"

-"Ay claro que no todo lo contrario, tu realmente me pusiste muy…." – Se interrumpió. –"Bueno… tu… besas bien." – Ana se sonrojó y reí sin poder evitarlo.

-"Gracias"

-"Entonces….. ¿Crees que siempre será así?" – Dijo volviendo a mi lado.

-"No lo sé, pero tenemos bastante tiempo para averiguarlo."

-"Claro que sí… ¿Estabas nerviosa?"

-"Un poco" – Sonreí.

-"Te entiendo,." – Dijo entrelazando nuestras manos. –"Pero no lo estés, solo soy yo"

Solo era Ana, la mujer con los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto, la más alegre, tierna, inocente y valiente persona que había conocido, solo era Ana, solo mi todo…. ¿Cómo no estar nerviosa?

-"Ya no lo estoy" – Mentí.

Ella se acostó y recostó mi cabeza en su pecho. –"Me gustó que hayas ido por mi, parece que siempre que intentas alejarte las cosas se ponen mejor cuando estamos juntas de nuevo….. ahora, ¿podríamos por favor evitar la parte incómoda? Eso realmente haría todo perfecto"

-"No quiero ir a ningún lado si tu no vas, ¿y tu?"

-"Por supuesto que no"

-"Entonces de ahora en adelante todo será perfecto, lo prometo."

-"Me parece bien."- Dijo entre un bostezo.

-"Ana, creo que necesitamos descansar"

-"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo"

-"Buenas noches"

-"Buenas noches" - Ella me miró con sus hermosos zafiros azules y se acercó dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, inmediatamente mi corazón dio un salto y como respuesta una pequeña luz azul destelló desde los cristales haciéndonos sonreír, intenté restarle importancia a mi sonrojo y me acurruque en su pecho escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón….. no cabía duda, por supuesto que podría acostumbrarme a esto.


End file.
